Comme Lui
by Miss.Ethel
Summary: Elle cherche à retrouver Bob, Car elle sait que dans sa quête sur ses origines. Lui seul pourra l'aidé à le retrouver et à se venger
1. prologue

Connaissez-vous Enoch ?

Ce démon chassé des enfers par les héros ?

Oui ? Tant mieux.

Vous devez sans-doute connaître l'existence de Balthazar Octavius Barnabé Lennon, le pyromage... Et demi-démon.

Vous connaissez ce lien entre Enoch et Bob... J'ai Mais il y a une chose que vous ne savez pas. Il y a aussi Elle... Une jeune fille. Son nom : Eola. Peu de gens savent qui elle est.

C'est la fille d'un démon...

Pas n'importe lequel.

Enoch.

Bob ne sait pas son existence... Ou du moins, il a un vague souvenir d'une jeune fille... Comme lui.

Au contraire,

elle sait parfaitement qui il est...

Elle sait tout de lui

* * *

Voici le prologue, c'est assez court... Mais j'espère que ce prologue vous plait. I chapitres de publiés pour l'instant et je l'ai écrit a partir d'un cadeau d'anniversaire pour une amie et j'ai eu l'idée d'en faire une nouvelle fanfiction sur Aventures. J'espère vraiment que c'est bien...


	2. Recherches

Elle marche dans les rues de la ville, Sa cape est relevée sur son visage. On ne voit pas ses yeux démoniaques.

La jeune fille entre dans une auberge. Elle se dirige vers le comptoir.

Et prend la parole :

 **\- Auriez-vous vu un certain Balthazar Octavius Barnabé dans les environs ?**

L'homme au comptoir fait signe que non.

"Encore raté" pense l'adolescente.

Elle repart sans jeter un regard a l'auberge. Voilà des jours qu'elle est à sa recherche.

Elle passe dans toutes les villes. En espérant le trouver. Elle écume les auberges.

Rassemblant les indices qu'elle trouve. Pour le trouver.

L'adolescente reprend sa marche. S'il le faut, elle fera toutes les villes. Elle est déterminée.

Une nouvelle auberge se dessine, Ses pas s'accélèrent.

Un espoir de le retrouver.

La jeune fille pousse la porte.L'espoir est là. Elle demande la même chose.

La réponses est négative. C'était la dernière auberge de la cité.

Il n'est pas ici.

Elle pousse un soupir. Sort de la ville. Il n'est pas là.

Mais comment le trouver ?

Ou est-il ? Sait-il qu'elle le cherche ?

A ce moment là, Quatre Aventuriers entrèrent dans la ville.

Théo de Silveberg, Grunlek Von Krayn, Shindda Kory

Et... Lui.

Le regard d'Eola croise le siens. Pendant un instant.

Avant que l'adolescente ne disparaisse.

 **"Qui est donc cette fille ? C'est Curieux, j'ai l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part. Mais où ?"**

Il jette un regard en arrière

Espérant à nouveau la voir, mais elle a déjà disparu... En route vers une autre cité. Elle espère toujours.

Mais elle se retourne soudainement. Et si...

Si celui dont elle avait croisé le regard. Était celui qu'elle cherchait ?

Elle fait demi tour, A travers la forêt.

Avec l'espoir de le retrouver.

Elle espère avoir de la chance.

Elle espère que c'est lui.

Elle l'espère vraiment.

* * *

voilà une nouvelle fanfic sur Aventures, écrite pour une amie... J'espère qu'elle vous plaira


	3. Explications

Elle court,

Elle court,

L'espoir grandit...

Rapidement,

Elle arrive aux portes de la ville.

Et se précipite dans toutes les auberges.

Aucun signe de lui dans la première...

Pareil pour la deuxième.

Et s'en est ainsi pour toutes les autres.

L'espoir de le revoir s'éteint,

La nuit commence à tomber.

Et avec lenteur...

La lune apparaît,

chassant le soleil.

Avec l'espoir de le retrouver.

Elle ère dans les rues vides de la ville.

Se remémorant de bons souvenirs...

Pour oublier sa déception.

Elle est la fille d'une demi-élémentaire de vent et d'un démon...

C'est de sa mère qu'elle tient son prénom : Eola.

Son père,

Enoch...

Lui a laissé un cadeau empoisonné.

Un démon.

Elle ne l'a jamais vu,

Et Lui en veut...

Énormément.

Cela ne fait que quelques semaines

Qu'elle connait son existence

Celle de Balthazar Octavius Barnabé.

Il en saura sans doute plus sur son père qu'elle car elle s'est promis une chose : retrouver ce père qui l'a abandonnée

et lui faire payer cher.

Très cher.

La nuit est froide,

Elle n'a pas un Sous.

Ne peut pas aller dans une auberge.

La faim lui tiraille le ventre.

Elle n'en tient pas compte.

Tente de trouver un lieu où s'abriter.

Sauf qu'elle ne trouve rien.

Alors...

Il ne lui reste qu'une solution.

Lentement,

l'adolescente grimpe sur les toits.

Et contemple les rues.

Son plan est simple...

Très simple.

Quelqu'un passe dans la rue,

Tel un chat,

Eola saute.

C'est une voleuse...

Très douée.

Elle n'a jamais été découverte.

Sauf que ce soir,

Tout est différent.

Vu la personne sur laquelle elle tombe.

Balthazar marche seul dans les rues,

La nuit est tombée...

tout est désert.

Ses compagnons sont à l'auberge.

Il s'est éclipsé

Et marche sans but dans les allées.

Soudain,

il entend un bruit.

Et se retourne...

Rien,

Il continue donc sa route.

Quand il sent une présence derrière lui.

Rusé,

Balthazar fait mine de ne rien avoir entendu

Mais quand on tente de le voler.

Il se retourne soudainement

Et attrape son assaillant par le poignet.

A sa grande surprise,

C'est elle.

Cette adolescente qu'il a croisé dans la forêt.

Elle l'intrigue...

Alors, des mots franchissent ses lèvres.

 **\- Toi ? Mais qui es-tu ?**

 **\- Je me nomme Eola, c'est tout ce qu'il y a savoir sur moi.** Répondit lentement l'adolescente

 **\- Pourquoi as-tu tenté de me voler ?**

 **\- Je n'ai pas d'endroit ou aller, pas un sous. Je vole pour survivre.**

 **\- Quel âge as-tu ?**

 **\- 16 ans.**

Il pâlit, comment une adolescente comme elle pouvait-elle se trouver dans ce cas ? N'avait-elle pas une famille pour la nourrir, surtout dans une ville comme celle-ci. Son regard se pose sur le corps de la jeune fille, elle est maigre et pale et dans ses yeux, se reflète la même flamme démoniaque que dans les siens

Serait-elle

un demi-démon elle aussi ?

Mille questions se posent

dans la tête du Pyromage,

alors,

sans réfléchir,

poussé par sa curiosité,

trois mots simple

s'échappent de ses lèvres...

 **\- Viens avec moi.**


	4. Auberge

**voici donc le troisième chapitre de l'histoire, j'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire s'il y a des choses à améliorer et à laisser un review.**

* * *

 **\- Pourquoi ?** Demande la jeune fille sur un air soupçonneux.

 **\- Tu ne vas pas rester seule la nuit dans cette ville alors qu'il fait froid et qu'il ne va pas tarder à neiger... Je ne sais pas qui tu es, mais je sais une chose : nul de doit être laissé dehors comme ça par ce temps. De plus, je sais ce que tu es ?**

 **\- Tu peux développer si ce n'est pas trop te demander ?**

 **\- Tu es une demi-élémentaire de nature démoniaque ? N'est-ce pas ?** Répondit le pyromage.

 **\- Comment le sais-tu ?**

 **\- Tes yeux, ils te trahissent tu sais. Je sais reconnaître un demi-démon, crois-moi.**

 **\- Comment cela se fait-il ?**

 **\- Figure-toi que j'en suis un.**

Un silence pesant s'installe,

chacun fixe l'autre sans rien dire...

Un sourire se dessine sur le visage d'Eola...

C'est donc bien lui.

Mais elle ne peut pas lui dire.

 **\- Bien, j'accepte de te suivre...**

Il ne répond pas, un grand sourire éclaire son visage, il commence à marcher et l'adolescente le suit dans les rues. La neige commence à tomber et bientôt, d'épais flocons recouvrent les rues pavées de la ville. La jeune fille grelotte, elle n'a que sa cape sur elle. Ils marchent rapidement jusqu'à une auberge, Assez familière pour Eola car elle y est déjà entrer Lors de ses recherches...

Le pyromage pousse la porte,

Son regard parcourt l'auberge.

Et tombe sur un groupe de personne.

Il s'avance vers eux

Fait signe à l'adolescente de le suivre.

Elle Obéit.

\- Tu vas rester avec nous ce soir. Il est hors de question que tu t'en aille avec cette neige. Dit Balthazar à l'adolescente.

Il a envie d'en savoir plus sur elle...

Sur cette fille,

Qui est-elle ?

Que fait-elle seule dans cette grande ville ?

Eola ne prononce pas un mot,

elle s'assoit en retrait du groupe.

Et les observe.

 **\- C'est qui encore celle-là ? Ou est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ?** Demande Théo à Balthazar avec son amabilité habituelle

 **\- c'est une adolescente, elle était seule dans la rue, dans le froid, et puis, j'ai l'impression de la connaître, comme si je l'avais déjà vu quelque part,c'est un semi-démon et j'ai besoin d'en savoir plus sur elle !** Chuchota Balthazar à ses amis.

 **\- Comment t'appelles-tu ?** Demande Théo à la jeune fille.

- **Eola.**

 **\- Drôle de nom pour quelqu'un qui est à moitié démoniaque.** Fait Remarquer Théo.

\- **C'est ma mère qui l'a choisit car c'est un demi-élémentaire de l'air.**

 **\- Tu as des origines de semi-élémentaire de l'air et tu es à moitié démoniaque, comment est-ce possible ?** Demande Shin.

 **\- C'est simple, mon père est un démon...** Répond Eola avec un sourire.

 **\- Et que fais-tu dans cette ville ? Loin de chez toi.** Demande Bob.

- **Ma mère me laisse voyager, elle sait que je reviendrais. Je lui en ai fait la promesse, surtout que ce voyage qui dure depuis quelques mois est important pour moi, c'est un moyen d'accomplir une quête et d'apprendre plus de choses sur mes origines.**

Elle le fixe,

Il ne se doute de rien.

Sauf qu'elle ne peut pas lui dire qui elle est.

C'est trop tôt... Beaucoup trop tôt pour elle.


End file.
